lancerusfandomcom-20200213-history
Karkuno Firelash
Karkuno Firelash The gazing mountains help separate the wastes from the growing realms. The large trees and ridged rocks allow for little sunlight to hit the forest floor. Orcs have hidden themselves in the wastes except for a few clans who have moved closer to the realms of men and elves. They’ve learned to speak the common tongue from the nearby settlements. “Karkuno, rise and fight” That is what I hear every morning from my father Kalvorsh the Roar of Thunder. We are our clans blacksmithing family, we have had the knowledge passed down from the first war. I’ve been able to study the weapons of man from the few camps we have ravaged. I am the youngest and smallest orc in our clan at age 8. Our birthing group was the first in many years, until we hit our rite of passage we are called the young ones. We battle and spar until the sun is hidden beyond the ridge, then we eat and drink. The elders tell stories of our god Hassera and how he watches us in wait for another great war. They tell stories of our kind fighting under him for the darkness and to destroy all who oppose him. Glorious battles with all the pleasurable details of men skinned alive, elves having their ears sliced off, endless stories of gore. Then we check all the traps around our home, then we check our walls to make sure we are protected. One morning my father woke me up before the sun had risen, we hurried outside beyond our gates. There was a human dressed in shiny armor stuck in one of our traps. His chest piece has a symbol of a lash, it was very detailed. He looks like he’s asleep, I grab a rock and toss it at his head. He stirs awake and is suddenly trying to escape my father’s trap. Kalvorsh takes the net and tightens up the bottom so he has very little wiggle room, and throws him over his shoulder. “Come, today I show you how to skin human.” The human looks around frantically, “You, young Orc. Tell this beast to release me” he says with an authoritative tone. “Quiet, you do not command me” I say keeping a straight face. Kalvorsh drops him next to our home, “Wait here while I fetch my knives, Guard him Karkuno. He mustn’t escape!” A fire arrow flies from a nearby tree landing on the roof and igniting the branches. More arrows start to fly towards the other homes and buildings. The fire spreads among our village. “Quickly release me! They will burn everything to ash just to find me.” Shouts the human. I stare as my father cries to our people telling them to take arms against the invaders. As I look around I see my people dying, our homes burning, the forest around is starting to catch fire as well. I look at the human with tears, “Hurry, free me, I swear they’ll stop once I’m safe.” I grab a nearby dagger and release him from the net. He runs off towards the other humans, after a while the arrows stop flying. Then I see him, the man with the lash armor whom I had freed. He is atop a horse coming back onto our land leading a new wave of soldiers that are fighting the orcs. I run up to the front of his horse slashing away at its legs until the horse buckles below him. His guards surround me, swords aimed to kill. “Why?! You swore to me!” I cry. He slowly walks towards me, he grabs his whip off his hip “Because you orcish cur deserve to die. The realm doesn’t need the likes of you.” With the crack of his whip, he thrusts it aside as the end catches fire from a nearby bush. I grab my dagger and stand ready to face him until I feel a hot sting across the right side of my face. My vision is blurred but I run as fast as I can through my burning homeland. I don’t stop until my legs tumble below me. I look down at my hands and realize my vision is darker on one half. I feel my face and feel the burned flesh around my eye, but I can still see. I sit beside a tree and stare at my burning homeland. In the flames a see a shadowy figure, standing. It looks like a man in the fire, with multiple wings. I can’t make out much more but he’s pointing to a shield and sword lying up against a tree. I feel this sense to do as he wishes, could this be Hassera?! I charge down to the tree, strap on the shield to my arm and unsheathe the sword. I may not be the best hunter or tracker in my clan but I can follow the footsteps. I walk through my clans dwelling, staring at the bodies of men and orc. I do not see my father anywhere. It reeks of blood and ash, smells that have only ever only been described to me in stories. The warriors footprints lead off towards a small tavern on the side of the path. The smell of humans and blood gets heavier as I approach the tavern. You can hear them laughing and celebrating the recent bloody battle. I take a second to gather my courage, for my clan they will not be forgotten Hassera chose me! I walk up to a window and take a look inside. There are multiple men inside but I do not see the man who lead them. I decide to wait outside for them to leave it would be easier to attack them when they are not in a small space. As the night falls, slowly the men leave the tavern, but he is nowhere to be seen. I catch one of the men, alone by a tree. I bash my shield into his side and knock him into the tree, sword at his throat. “Where is the man with the firelash? Tell me where he went!” The man, whom smells heavily of ale studders “The man with the.... Wait. You, you are that orc child. He, He didn’t stay here with us. He headed off into town.” I lower my sword, I look towards where the other men had ridden off towards. Backing away from him he falls to his knees as he sways trying to find his dagger. “I wouldn’t if I were you, I’m only after the man with the lash.” He lunges towards my shield and completely misses. I slash my sword against his leg wounding him. “Ow, Who do you think you are orcish pig?!” He hisses. “I’m Karkuno, Karkuno Firelash.” May 1010 I’ve been on the hunt for two years for the man with the lash sigil. Mostly moving at night at first since most people try to kill an orc on sight. About a year ago I met my new companion Marros of Nightvale. He’s a half elf, he’s hated among the elvish people, and I hate elves so it just worked out that we met. He’s helped me acquire gloves, a cloak and a covering for my face so that my green skin and tusks don’t show what I am. He has also helped me learn the common tongue and ways to speak to people without stabbing them first. I met Marros one night by a lakeside tavern, it seems the humans were drunk and unruly, they decided to make a game of throwing daggers at the new guy. It didn’t end well for the men and Marros was thrown from the place. I happened to be outside thieving from the men’s horses and Marros caught me stealing their bags. After a small dagger fight and a few cuts later, we were allies in finding the man with the lash symbol. Category:Biographies